This application corresponds to two other applications entitled Jamesbrittenia Plant Named xe2x80x98Yageroxe2x80x99 (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/689,332) and Jamesbrittenia Plant Named xe2x80x98Yagevixe2x80x99 (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/689,324), both of which have the same inventor and filing date as the present invention.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar known botanically as a Jamesbrittenia of hybrid origin and referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Yagepinxe2x80x99. The genus Jamesbrittenia has been split from the genus Sutera under which plants of Jamesbrittenia have hitherto been classified.
The new cultivar was bred and selected from a long term breeding program aimed at producing new forms and colors of patio plants and hanging baskets. The exact parents of xe2x80x98Yagepinxe2x80x99 are unidentified Jamesbrittenia species hybrids. The original breeding material included Jamesbrittenia species jurassica, breviflora, microphylla and pristisepala (none of these have been patented). Through open pollination the species hybridized producing many generations of seedlings. From these seedlings that resulted from various unidentified crosses of Jamesbrittenia species, four new selections were made. The breeding program was conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Congleton, Chesire England. The inventor conducted the first crosses in the summer of 1992 and made four selections in 1999, of which xe2x80x98Yagepinxe2x80x99 was one. The method of origination or breeding technique was seedling selection and re-selection, followed by asexual propagation using cuttings.
xe2x80x98Yagepinxe2x80x99 was selected for its characteristics as a new patio plant and hanging basket and can be distinguished as unique by its leaf size, leaf shape and flower color. The foliage of xe2x80x98Yagepinxe2x80x99 resembles the co-pending applicants xe2x80x98Yageroxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Yagevixe2x80x99, however, it is unique from others existing in the trade due to its smaller and marginally lobed leaves. In flower color xe2x80x98Yagepinxe2x80x99 differs from the co-pending varieties by exhibiting pink flowers. In comparison, xe2x80x98Yageroxe2x80x99 flowers are rose-colored and xe2x80x98Yagevixe2x80x99 flowers are violet-colored.
The first asexual propagation was conducted by the inventor in Congleton, Chesire England in 1999, using cuttings. The new cultivar has been found stable through many cycles of vegetative propagation and remains true to type demonstrating no off-types in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the characteristics of the new cultivar. These attributes in combination distinguish this cultivar from all other varieties known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Yagepinxe2x80x99 is a new selection for a basket due to its leaf size and shape, and its flower color. The foliage is similar to xe2x80x98Yageroxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Yagevixe2x80x99, however, the leaves are smaller and marginally lobed as compared to all other existing varieties in the trade. Pink-colored flowers distinguish xe2x80x98Yagepinxe2x80x99 from the two co-pending varieties; xe2x80x98Yageroxe2x80x99 which exhibits rose-colored flowers, and xe2x80x98Yagevixe2x80x99 which exhibits violet-colored flowers.